


All Tied Up

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jensen gets carried away when he's at his computer. Hours and days can pass without him realizing it. Sometimes he needs someone to take care of him, because he forgets to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Jensen had never liked being tied up. Call it an occupational hazard, but being restrained usually left Jensen with thoughts of ops gone wrong and near death experiences.

And then Cougar had to go and ruin that by tying Jensen’s arms behind his back with his scarf when Jensen refused to take a much needed break from cracking a particularly tricky encryption. Jensen had struggled at first as Cougar had used impressive strength to wrangle Jensen’s arms into position. He continued to struggle until he realized that Cougar had knotted them so that any attempts to pull free would only tighten the bindings.

"Not cool, Cougs. This is cruel and unusual," Jensen complained loudly as he wiggled in his seat. He felt exposed like this, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he’d been hacking in just his boxers and a pirate hat again. It had everything to do with the way Cougar was assessing him.

"You do not take care of yourself," Cougar said seriously, continuing to glare down at Jensen. "Therefore, someone must be sure to do it for you."

Jensen really wasn’t sure why that last sentence turned him on, but suddenly, the restraints were the least of his worries and the boner he was sporting under Cougar’s sharp gaze was definitely his new problem.

"Uhhhh, I—"

Jensen looked down at himself them back up at Cougar, and shrugged, giving the older man a sheepish smile.

"This is news to me too," he finally said, and Cougar huffed a small chuckle at Jensen’s lack of shame.

"Even your cock knows you take poor care of yourself," Cougar said as he pulled Jensen’s chair away from the desk. Jensen couldn’t help but laugh as Cougar said cock with his thick accent. The sniper rarely cursed in English, preferring more colorful Spanish curses. Cougar just rolled his eyes.

"You going to take care of me, Cougs?" Jake teased, his work suddenly forgotten at the thought of getting laid for the first time in weeks. The tech and the sniper may have been sleeping together, but ops and injuries often put a kink in their sex life, and not the fun kind.

"Come to bed," Cougar replied softly, though he completely avoided Jensen’s question.

"But Clay said I needed to have this done by tomorrow."

"Clay can do it himself if it is so urgent he is wiling to put his men at risk of exhaustion before a mission," Cougar said sharply as he pointed to the cot Jensen had claimed as his own.

"Oh no, Clay isn’t allowed anywhere near this beauty after the last time…"

“ _Jensen_ ,” Cougar’s tone left no room for argument. Tomorrow they would have other concerns. Jensen would fret over intel, and Cougar would prepare for their mission. However, tonight, Cougar's only interest was making sure that Jensen was taken care of.

"Fine, fine. I’m coming," Jensen said, standing from his chair, and teetering because it had been too many hours since he last stood, and he couldn’t even use his arms for balance.

Cougar’s strong hands wrapped around Jensen’s biceps, steadying him.

"Thanks, Cougs. Guess things got away from me," Jensen said as he let himself be led to bed.

“ _Sí,_ " Cougar said softly. He pushed Jensen down to sit on the edge of the cot, and stood between his legs. He carefully removed Jensen’s glasses and his own hat. He placed the glasses in the hat and put the hat on the seat of Jensen’s abandoned chair before returning to Jake.

Jensen blinked up at him owlishly, trying to see what Cougar was up to in the dim light given off by his computer. Cougar didn’t leave him guessing. He pressed his fingers into Jensen’s shoulders and slowly began to massage the tension away. 

"Oh!" Jensen almost squeaked at the sudden contact. "That feels good," he admitted as he began to melt into the touch. "Is this your sinister plan? Make me all noodley and then have your way with me?" Jensen asked as Cougar leaned in close and worked his fingers down Jensen’s back.

Cougar huffed out a laugh against Jensen’s neck as he dug his thumbs into the worst knots in Jensen’s lower back.

"Silencio," Cougar whispered into Jensen’s ear, smirking as Jensen shivered and gasped. When Jensen made no other comment, Cougar kissed his neck gently. "Bien."

Jensen wiggled a little at Cougar’s praise, but he stilled when Cougar pulled back. “How does your back feel?” Cougar asked as he lightly rubbed Jensen’s bare shoulders.

"Noodley," Jensen said with a toothy smile.

Cougar laughed softly as he ran his fingers through Jensen's hair, massaging his scalp. Jensen leaned into the touch, humming in appreciation. Jensen whined softly when Cougar stepped away and walked over to his own cot, where a half empty box of pizza sat. He lifted a slice out of the box and approached Jensen again.

“Ooo is that buffalo chicken? You spoil me!” Jensen said as Cougar straddled his lap and held out the slice.

“Silencio,” Cougar reprimanded, pulling the pizza just out of reach as Jensen tried to take a bite. Jensen narrowed his eyes, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. When Cougar was satisfied, he held the pizza up for Jensen to take a bite. Jensen greedily took a large chunk out of the slice and proceeded to chew noisily.

Cougar continued to feed Jensen slowly, wiping at the buffalo sauce, that would sometimes leak over his plush bottom lip, with the pad of his thumb. When Jensen had finished three slices, Cougar pressed his sauce covered fingers to Jensen's lips one by one, and Jensen obediently sucked them clean.

“Bien,” Cougar praised. Cougar helped Jensen drink some desperately needed water. The man had drunk nothing but Mountain Dew and Red Bull for nearly two days straight. He chased the rivulets of water that spilled over Jensen's lips and neck when he drank too hastily. Cougar lapped the water up and nipped at Jensen's throat. Jensen hummed again, but he made no effort to speak. His legs weren't even fighting to move restlessly as they usually did. His whole body was tuned to Cougar frequency, and that was all he could focus on.

When Jensen had his fill of water, Cougar slipped off his lap and untied his hands. Jensen didn't try to move them once they were free, and Cougar quickly guided them to the rickety headboard and retied them to it. Jensen watched him, jaw slack and eyes wide, innocent.

Cougar finally kissed him once he was secure. Jensen melted into the gentle kiss, letting Cougar explore and coax him. Cougar didn't kiss him for long. He soon trailed his lips over Jensen's jaw, up to his ear, and began to speak softly.

For once Jensen's mind wasn't racing. Thoughts of being tied up and tortured for information weren't running through his head from his bound wrists. Code wasn't filtering through faster than he could follow it. Ideas and information he'd soaked up like a sponge weren't fighting him to be released. Jensen's mind was quiet, and so he heard what Cougar had to say next with every bit of his attention.

“You're so beautiful like this, mijo. So relaxed, so good,” Cougar praised before trailing kisses over Jensen's neck and chest. Jensen moaned as Cougar rolled one of his nipples between his teeth. “So responsive,” he said before moving back up to kiss Jensen again. He kissed Jensen's cheeks, his nose, his forehead. “So intelligent.”

Cougar cupped Jensen's cheek with one hand and nuzzled the other with his own cheek. Jensen hummed contentedly once again, still making no effort to speak, having no words in his head fighting to be said.

“I love to watch you work. You're so incredible when you go into a zone. You could bring down governments with your fingertips, querido,” Cougar whispered, looking Jensen in the eye. The younger man blushed, but he didn't look away. “So powerful.”

Cougar moved down Jensen's body again, kissing his chest and stomach, and trailing his fingers over Jensen's sides. “And I love to watch you through my scope. When you run or you climb. So beautiful. You're body is so graceful.” Cougar reached Jensen's hips, and placed a gentle kiss to each hipbone before moving down to Jensen's legs.

“And your legs. I love when they are wrapped around me. So strong even when you open yourself to me, lay yourself bare,” Cougar lavished him in praise as he carefully massaged Jensen's legs, pressing kisses to flesh between his words.

Jensen was so pliant when Cougar finished with his legs that he did little more than sigh as Cougar ran his fingertips over his hips and torso. Jensen looked up at him curiously when Cougar's hand came to rest over his heart.

“Y tu corazón. Your heart is so big. So generous and giving,” Cougar said, just letting his hand remain on Jensen's chest, feeling the beat of his heart through his skin. “You wake me from my nightmares even if you haven't slept in days and need the rest. You stay up with me till I can sleep again. And your love. Your love is so bright. It is evident in the way you dote on your niece or you find little gifts for the team and leave them for us to find.”

Cougar removed his hand only to cup Jensen's jaw with it. He looked down at Jake who looked very overwhelmed as his eyes tracked Cougar's movements.

Jake was completely overwhelmed. People didn't say nice things about him. They complained that he talked to much. They complained that he didn't understand social interaction. They complained he didn't focus, didn't like authority, didn't follow directions. When people spoke about Jensen, he always came up wanting. Or, people asked him for things. Information, encryptions, favors.

But Cougar wanted nothing, and his words were of nothing but love. Cougar, who'd barely spoken after the horrors he'd witnessed, didn't find Jake wanting, and his words left Jensen quaking in their wake.

“Jake?” Cougar said to get him to focus. Jensen looked up at him with a watery smile, and Cougar stroked his cheek with his thumb soothingly.

“Jake, you are important. To your niece, to this team, to _me_. You are brilliant. You are kind, compassionate, funny, tender. You are worth taking care of. Not for your skills. Not for a mission. For you. I know this life can make you forget your own worth, but I am here to remind you when you forget. I am here to take care of you when you can't care for yourself. Comprende?”

“Y-yeah, I understand,” Jensen hiccuped as he spoke, and Cougar leaned in to kiss him gently. He untied Jensen as he deepened the kiss, and Jensen's arms instinctively wrapped around Cougar's shoulders.

“I need you to understand, Jake.”

“I-I do. It's just a lot to take in,” Jake assured him as his brain still tried to absorb all Cougar had said. He understood. He really did. Cougar didn't need to speak to tell Jensen how he felt about him, but the fact that he did speak it left Jake reeling.

Cougar laid over him, perfectly content kissing Jensen slowly. When he finally pulled back, Jensen's lips were swollen and red, and he looked so fragile as he stared up at Cougar in wonder. Cougar rolled him onto his side and stretched out behind the larger man. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's body and held him close.

He kissed Jensen's neck and shoulders when tremors would pass through him. Cougar could feel him start and stop crying several times, but he never said anything, just held Jensen tighter when he was feeling most fragile.

Jensen was silent for over an hour, and were Cougar anyone else, he might have assumed Jensen had fallen asleep, but Cougar knew Jensen, dare he say it, even better than his rifle. Eventually, Jensen spoke.

“You haven't said that much in over a year,” Jensen mumbled as he laced his fingers with Cougar's and squeezed his hand gently.

“I have not had reason to speak so much, but you needed to hear this,” Cougar said. “I worry for you.”

Jensen accepted that answer, knowing he made Cougar worry as often as Cougar made him worry, and he slowly turned in Cougar's arms to face him. “I-you...um,” he fumbled.

Cougar pressed a finger to Jensen's lips and smiled. “Shh, no es necesario,” he assured him before replacing his finger with his lips. Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Cougar, and when they pulled back, he buried his face in Cougar's neck.

“Love you, Cougs,” Jensen finally mumbled into Cougar's neck, still not letting him go.

“Te amo tambien. Para siempre,” Cougar replied. They laid together, Jensen clinging to him, and Cougar running his fingers through Jensen's hair while rubbing his back soothingly. Eventually, Jensen did fall asleep, and Cougar continued to hold him until he finally joined him in slumber.

 

Translations:

Silencio- be quiet

Y tu corazón- and your heart

Comprende- Understand

No es necesario- it's not necessary

Te amo tambien. Para siempre- I love you too. Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This started out so fun and cheeky, and then instead of raunchy, playful sex, I found myself writing this. I just think Jensen needs a hug sometimes, especially comic Jensen.


End file.
